Foolish Games
by seraphaia
Summary: AU: A princess engaged to marry a prince falls for some one else. Classic story with a twist. v/h


Disclaimer: It'll be a cold day in hell before I'll own Escaflowne.:::sighs::: But I do wish I owned Van!!!! : ahem: neways, I do, however, own this fic and also King Aros and Queen Media are mine so no touchy!!!!!  
  
  
AN: Hello peoples!!!! I know what you're thinking.... another typical van/hitomi......but guess what.........: :drum roll:: you're WRONG!!!!!! This isn't any normal fanfic. It has alot of unexpected twists and turns. I don't think any one has done any thing like this before. But I could be wrong.Rated R for future chapters. Ne way here's a little summary for ya:  
  
It's an Au based in Gaea. Hitomi's a princess who is betrothed from birth to a prince from a neighboring country that she only met once when she was four. The only reason for the arranged marriage is to bring peace to the two countries who have been at war for the past several years. The rest.....well your just gonna hafta read and find out now won't ya!!!!  
  
Oooooh yeah....I almost forgot, hehe, there's a little change in the ages.  
Van, Hitomi and Millerna are 17. Allen, and Dryden are 19. Merle is 14, and Folken is 22.   
  
  
Okay?!!!! Now that that's cleared up ......on with the fic!!!!!!  
  
~thoughts~  
( ) Author notes  
  
  
  
Chapter One:   
  
  
  
" So it's decided then." a strong, masculine voice rang throughout the dimly lit council room. " The war is finally over." he sighed as he read over the parchment, a small but sad smile touching his face.  
  
" I'm glad that we could finally get over our differences Aros." A man at the opposite end of the table said. " Now we can live out the rest of our lives in peace."  
  
The man named Aros merely nodded. " But do you think we're doing the right thing Goau? I never believed in forcing our-"  
  
" Neither do I Aros," Goau interrupted. " But we don't really have a choice. The people believe that this is the only course of action that can stop and prevent a war from breaking out between Fanelia and Acheron again." He smiled grimly as Aros handed him the parchment. " It's the people's decision, not ours. Without their support and loyalty, we would not have countries to govern at all."   
  
A thick silence fell on the room as Goau quickly read over the parchment. After making sure everything was in order, he silently stood up from his chair. " I'll have my page take this down to the scribes to produce a copy for you and to safe guard the original." He patted the document and watched as Aros stood.  
  
Walking towards Goau, Aros smiled sadly. " I hope we're doing the right thing, my friend."   
  
" As do I ."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
17 Years Later  
  
  
A young women sat beside a pond in the middle of a beautiful forest. Her sandy blonde hair, draping down to her waist, waved lightly in the gently wind. She could stay like this forever, just relaxing, listening to the wind. Something about nature intrigued her, maybe it was the mystery of it, all the animals and plant life, she didn't know. She just loved it.   
  
This was were she spent most of her time, in the royal forest behind the palace of Akeil, capital of Acheron. She hated the indoors, the confinement, she just wanted to be free. That's why she came here, since childhood, just to escape the politics, the guards, the advisors. Just to get away from herself. Here, in nature, she was free to be herself, never having to worry about whether or not her advisors agreed with her or thinking that she should or shouldn't have said something to one of the egotistic, stuck up generals who don't have shit for brains.  
  
"Ahem. Princess Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi opened her emerald eyes, turning to the person's voice. " Yes, Reisa, what is it?"  
  
" Forgive my intrusion my lady." Reisa bowed slightly, a serious look on his pale face. His long, dark brown hair softly blowing in the breeze. " Her Majesty, wishes to speak with you in her private chambers." he delivered the message, bowing again, then left.  
  
  
  
************  
(In Fanelia)  
A young man sat on the floor in the hall, his jet black hair shadowing his eyes. He sat there, silent, yet fear and anger were evident in his movements. Clad in a red sleeveless shirt, that showed his finely toned arms, and khaki pants, he looked nothing more than a mere peasant. But as they say, there is always more than what meets the eye.  
  
" Lord Van" a females voice whispered.  
  
The young man's head raised slightly, revealing a pair of red-brown eyes, with so much emotion flooding through them that was threatening to spill. " Yes Merle?" His voice held little emotion.  
  
Merle was a half breed, half human, half cat. She was slightly younger than Van, only fourteen while he was seventeen. He was her surrogate brother. After her village was burned down, Queen Varie, Van's mother, had adopted her into the royal family of Fanelia. She clung to him possessive, he being her only friend other than Folken, Van elder brother.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, concern written on her features, as she ran a nervous hand through her shoulder length pink hair.  
  
" No." Van answered solemnly. He didn't want to be bothered right now. Not after what had happened.  
  
"It might help if you talk about it." the catgirl insisted.  
  
The prince merely snorted. " How will that help?" he asked bitterly, staring at the floor. " My father's dead and he's not coming back! So how the hell is talking suppose to help!"   
  
Merle, hurt and upset, quickly turned on her heel and ran down the hall out of sight.   
  
There on the wall above Van's slumped figure, was an announcement posted. It read,   
  
" Today is a day of grief and sadness. King Goau, kind ruler and protector of Fanelia has fallen into eternal sleep ( death, duh!!!). May his spirit reside with the Gods forever in Peace."  
  
  
  
  
AN: oooooooookay......I don't know if anyone will like this, but if ya do PLEASE review!!! pretty please!!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
  
drAI 


End file.
